


How To Survive A Hungry and Angry Lyria

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: Slices of Blue [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: From funny line prompt generator on colormayfade at Tumblr:“I’m worried what you just heard was, ‘Give us a lot of bacon and eggs.’ What I said was, ‘Give us all the bacon and eggs you have.’ Do you understand?”





	How To Survive A Hungry and Angry Lyria

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin: Djeeta and Gran are cousins in my verse and co-exists as the leaders.

A hungry Lyria is bad. An angry, hungry Lyria is even more horrible.

Lyria have been in a bad mood since this morning— got struck by a few bad luck like dropping a part of her journal to a water bucket, and the fact that the group that goes for shopping right now haven’t returned with ingredients for lunch while they were running out of food (aside from the left-overs of Katalina’s cooking, though Lyria ate them all already and stays alive. Her stomach is one to fear of.).

To be fair, Lyria’s not one to get angry so easily, but Gran was at fault for her worst mood. He promised to go together for picking some flowers today but he completely forgot after a few monster raids, and he ends up lazing around with Narmaya and got her angry after all the bad happenings stacks on.

Well, she’s not going to summon Bahamut to murder him at least. His cousin and so called vice-captain Djeeta says he’s just over-reacting since killing him would kill Lyria too, but at least he knew Lyria’s still angry at him, putting him all the blame for the bad luck streak he have today. Which is understandable due to the situation, and Gran knew it.

An angry, hungry Lyria, and Gran still doesn’t know what to do to get her mood back. For now, they both decided for a stroll on the town, though Lyria still refused to talk to him. As for why they’re in town, Djeeta says that the others haven’t got back from shopping due to some troubles, so she sent out the both of them to check them— Gran started wondering whether Djeeta’s the real captain here, but whatever. When they arrived there, though, there’s literally nothing much they can help. The stock just got delayed, Siero said– all they need is to wait.

“Wait a sec, you two!”

Korwa stops them before they decided to walk back to the town to spend time. Classic Korwa, she’s so obsessed with ‘happy endings’, aren’t she? Maybe she have a solution to cheer Lyria up.

“Since it’ll be a while until we can get cooking in Grancypher again, how about you two on a da— I mean, go eat on this restaurant? I have free coupons I got last time, but the food there aren’t much of my taste.”

“I–Is it okay for us, Miss Korwa?”

And indeed it is. On Korwa’s hands was two coupons of a famed restaurant chain, and suddenly Lyria’s eyes sparkles and her mood turns out for the better. Gran drops a tiny smile.

“Of course! Besides, I can’t bear seeing you being so hungry like that, Lyria. Have fun with Gran– tell me how it goes, too.” Korwa smirks. Gran is kind of sure that smirk indicates she would stalk them to see how it goes by herself, but well, that’s fine by him as long as Lyria’s happy again.

Lyria glances a little at Gran. Still pouting, but her mood turns for the better.

“Thank you, Korwa.” Gran smiles. “We’ll go there then, is it okay with you, Lyria?”

“Yeah.”

Lyria nods.

* * *

 

Even with the coupon, they had to wait again due to a long line of people. And Lyria’s stomach is rumbling once again as she starts pouting again.

Gran face-palms. This is bad. At least, the promotion coupon let them in a little quicker, but they still have to wait more, sitting on the corner of the restaurant.

“Lyria, you okay? Or should we go to another place?” Asks Gran, worriedly. “I feel sorry for you if we have to wait a little longer.”

At that moment, Lyria herself finally feels bad for blaming him for everything, or just finally tired of being angry. She raises up her face from looking down.

“Yeah, we got the coupons so— Wait … first of all, sorry, Gran.” Lyria looks down again. “I— I’m just troubling you like this, aren’t I?”

“No, you don’t. We all have those kind of days.” Gran pats Lyria’s head. “Calmed down now?”

“…Not until I can eat, but now I feel bad for you…”

“It’s okay, Lyria.” Gran smiles gently. “Part of that before was my fault, right? And as long as you’re happy, I’m fine.”

“Gran…” Lyria’s eyes sparkles once again and Gran blushes a little at her bright smile’s return. In a brief relief, he swore that he’ll make a this day a good one for her at last, especially with her rumbling stomach.

Then suddenly, they heard their name being called for a table.

“Ah, looks like we finally can get in!”

“Let’s get in, then.”

* * *

 

“So… what’s good here?”

“We have a special menu with eggs and bacon.” the waiter says. “It’s our famed menu, and with that special coupon, you can get as many refills as possible.”

“I see. What do you say about it, Lyria?” Gran turns to Lyria.

“Hmm, I want that! All of that, please!” Excitedly, Lyria raises her hands.

“Okay, one of our special menu—”

“Wait.” Gran interrupts, especially after listening Lyria’s stomach rumbling even more. “I’m worried what you just heard was, ‘Give us a lot of bacon and eggs.’ What I said was, ‘Give us all the bacon and eggs you have.’ Do you understand?”

The waiter gulps, Gran raises up a finger as he winks at Lyria. Lyria’s eyes sparkles even more while her stomach rumbles.

Soon after she ate them all, that was when everything turns out for the better kind of day for Lyria.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write Gran/Lyria, and it's a rather weird drabble, oops. I ship them after the anime happened, though I ship Djeeta with other characters than Lyria (especially Cagliostro, Vira and Vane), my brain decided all of sudden love Gran x Lyria...
> 
> God this is such a horrible drabble. I need to write better fics of them sometime later.


End file.
